


The Wolf Who Cried Boy

by thatonepigeon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Scott, Slow Build, kate argent is not mentioned, no Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonepigeon/pseuds/thatonepigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek realizes his feelings for Stiles after a night at the club with Scott and his new girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Don't cry 'wolf', shepherd boy," said the villagers, "when there's no wolf!"

Stiles was persistent, annoying and persistent. He thought that since the last girl Derek slept with turned out to be the one performing the sacrifices, and it had been four months since, it would be best for Derek to get back out on the market. That’s why Derek was at a crowded club on a Friday night, with Stiles as his wing man.

“I hate it here and we should leave. Now.” Derek said, glaring at a guy trying to dance his way over.

“Naw man, we need to either get you laid or drunk. Actually getting drunk might get you laid so it would be a double win.” Stiles said, his tongue darting for the cherry in his virgin Shirley Temple. Derek told him he would not be responsible if Stiles went home drunk, to his father, the Sheriff.

“What the hell?” Stiles cursed under his breath. If Derek hadn't been a werewolf, he would have missed it.

“What’s the matter?” Derek asked.

“Scott is here with his new girlfriend—Michelle.” Stiles answered.

“So what’s wrong with her?” Derek murmured into his own drink.

“She’s a complete bimbo. Who now knows about werewolves because Scott’s a bimbo too.” Stiles grumbled, “Shit! He saw me.” He said turning to face the wall.

“Hey Stiles! What are you doing here?” Scott asked, the confusion in his eyes betraying his happy smile.

“Hey buddy, um I’m just out you know. Out at a club. Clubbin’.” Stiles said rubbing his hands through his hair.

“You’re out clubbing with Derek,” Scott noted turning to the older wolf. “Hey Der how’s it going.” Scott continued giving Stiles the side eye.

“Hey Scott, Stiles just gave me a rid- I mean we just bumped into each other.” Derek stuttered trying to read Stiles frantic movements and gestures.

“Really,” Scott questioned as he turned to his best friend, ”Well this is Michelle.” Scott said pulling a girl with long auburn hair and deep dimples. If her smile grew any bigger Derek was sure that her face would split in two.

“Hi you must be Stiles. Scot talks a lot about you.” Michelle confessed holding her hand out, her voice crossing over to almost bubbly.

“Yeah, likewise.” Stiles muttered taking her hand and shaking it twice.

“Though I haven’t heard much about you.” She said turning to Derek and shaking his hand as well.

“There isn't much to say about me.” Derek said frankly.

“Well as fun as this is, shouldn't you two lovebirds be out there dancing?” Stiles asked.

“We have actually been here for like two hours.” Michelle admitted, “And I think if I danced anymore I’d become crippled.”

“Two hours, how have we not seen you guys?” Stiles sputtered. _'How did I not smell you,'_ Derek thought to himself.

“I don’t know man but me and Michelle are going to get something to eat you want to come?” Scott asked holding Michelle close, her cheeks going red.

“Uh, I don’t kn-”

“Please come. I want to know everything about you. Scott's best friend should be my best friend too.” Michelle pleaded.

“I was just about to leave and go home.” Stiles stated.

“They have curly fries, Scott told me how much you love them and if you come i can get you some.” Michelle exclaimed. Stiles smiled because Michelle was bouncing on her toes. They really are perfect for each other.

“Yeah sure what the hell. Though I’m not going because you want me to I’m going because of the promise of curly fries.” Stiles said. He could see Derek trying to hide his smile with his drink. No one puts baby in a corner, he thought to himself. Turning towards Derek with a sly smile.

“Hey Derek why don’t you come along to. I’m sure Michelle would love to get to know you as well.”

“Yes of course please. Please Derek, please?” Michelle asked tugging on the sleeves of Derek’s leather jacket.

“Yeah Derek, please?” Stiles said giving Derek an anything but innocent smile.

“Fine.” Derek grumbled.

“Great well then let’s go, I guess.” Scott said taking hold of Michelle’s hand and walking towards the exit.

“Yeah, great.” Stiles said walking behind them with Derek trailing in the back. “Ouch!- What the hell man?!” Stiles said holding the door open with one hand and rubbing the back of his head with the other. He turned around to find Derek looking all broody and angry at him.

“This is your fault if anything happens tonight.” He warned pointing a thick calloused finger in Stiles’ face.

“You know the more you brood the less intimidating it becomes. Hey here’s a suggestion, try smiling, I bet that will get people to piss themselves.” Stiles said turning his back towards Derek and walking to his jeep. Scott and Michelle were already at her car, but they were too preoccupied with sucking each others faces off rather than getting into the car.

“Well let me give a little suggestion myself: How about I rip your throat out w-”

“With my teeth.” Stiles grunted, mocking Derek in a crude gravelly voice. “Like I said dude, less intimidating the more you reuse it. Now get in the car and behave, if you ruin my chances at curly fries, I swear to wolf God that I will put wolfsbane in all of your overly tight jeans.” Stiles said opening the driver’s door and getting in. Reluctantly Derek walked over to the other side of Stiles jeep and got in.

“Good boy.” Stiles said turning over the engine. He smiled when he heard a deep growl come from the passenger side of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

“Freaking curly fries.” Stiles exclaimed stuffing his face with five more salty potato rings.

“Wow Stiles you are about the classiest person I know.” Derek said sarcastically. Stiles just looked Derek in the eye and shoved another handful in his mouth. Scott and Michelle just watched as Derek and Stiles began bickering on the definition of class and how it should be shown in public.

“You didn't tell me Stiles had a boyfriend babe.” Michelle whispered in Scott’s ear.

“That’s because he doesn't.” Scott snapped. His words coming out with more bite to them than necessary. Stiles unaware of what was going on took Derek's silence as a victory, shoving another handful of fries in his mouth in celebration. He finally realized something was wrong by the way everyone was silent and how Derek was looking down at his food while Scott tried to burn holes in his forehead. Michelle just looked between the both of them, her lips pursed in a thin line.

“Okay, what’s goi-”

“Hey Derek, don’t you have little kids to terrorize in a park or something?” Scott asked condescendingly at Derek who just stared at him, his eyes glinting beta blue.

“Scott dude, we were just playing around.” Stiles gaped at his best friend.

“No, no, I’m just saying this really isn’t your style now is it Derek? You know being around people without throwing them against walls or creeping on them all the time.” Scott said nonchalantly picking at a napkin on the table.

“Yo, man what the actual fuck is up with you right now? You know for a fact that Derek isn’t a creepy lurker anymore since he became a beta.” Stiles said shifting in his seat.

“Scott’s right, I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t have come out tonight.” Derek said rubbing his hands on his pants before getting up. “Michelle it was a pleasure to meet y-”

“Goodbye Derek.” Scott said not bothering to look at the older wolf. Derek gave a silent nod before putting his hands in his leather jacket and stalking out with a huff.

“I don’t know if it’s because you haven’t gotten a hang of this ‘True Alpha’ shit or because you haven’t gotten laid, but that was a real ultimate dick move, like a level Jackson dick move.” Stiles said sliding out of the booth and heading towards the door.

“Stiles wait. I just, he- the way he- he was just. Look okay, I’m sorry, I’m an idiot. Let me just go talk to him, alright.” Scott said looking between Michelle and Stiles.

“He may still be a menacing broody sourwolf, but no one, who is having a good time, should be treated like that.” Stiles said sitting back down in the booth.

“Yeah, I know.” Scott gave a defeated huff, giving a small nod to Michelle who moved out of the booth to let him through. He ran out the door in a slow jog to catch up to Derek.

“Do you know what all that was about?” Stiles asked Michelle who was sliding back in her seat.

“I may or may not have asked Scott if you and Derek were a couple.” She said slowly looking at her hands on the table. Stiles opened and closed his mouth several times before slightly flailing his arms.

“What!? Wh- wha- why, why would you think that?” Stiles asked his voice going up a couple of octaves and his cheeks beginning to heat up.

“It’s just how you guys bicker like a cute couple. And the way you looked at him. God the way he looked at you!” Michelle said closing her eyes, “What I would give for Scott to look at me like that all the time.”

“Hold on, what do you mean, the way he looked at me. I know I look at him with slight annoyance, fear, a bit of arousal.  I mean have you seen those cheekbones and his abs.” Stiles said when Michelle gave him a questioning look. Stiles was comfortable with admitting he liked boys as well as girls. He’d learned over the years that everyone was beautiful, and no matter what gender there is always someone who is just right for you. That and when he realized that Lydia will never get with him so he widened his standards.

“Earth to Stiles.” Michelle said tapping her hands on the table. He didn’t know that he was staring out the window lost in thought. 

"Sorry, anyway, what were you saying. How did he look at me?”

Michelle smiled fondly and shrugged, “He looked at you like you were the only thing that mattered in the world.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much writers block. Also sorry for the long ass wait for an update. been busy with finals week at school.

Derek knew that it was a mistake for him to come out tonight. Nothing good ever comes out of him leaving the loft. But he did have fun tonight that was until Scott full douche and basically made Derek leave. Now he was walking in the street at night alone and completely sober so he would remember every second of what happened. With that thought he let his shoulders droop a bit more. Letting his mind wander a bit he reminisced on how his world had literally been flipped upside down. And by what, a simple mistake from Scott's girlfriend. Thinking him and Stiles were a couple. In a relationship, together. I mean yeah, Stiles isn't all that bad looking and his personality is what Derek looks for in other people. Other guys. But him and Stiles, that's just, just no.

He was having a wonderful time till that. Maybe it was right for Scott to throw him out of their little outing. Maybe he saved him from doing something he would have definitely needed to be drunk for him to forget. Scott still could have been a little nicer about it though. Like Stiles had said, Derek wasn't a creeper anymore. Unless there was a threat in town, but then he was just doing it to make sure everyone was safe. But what hurt the most about the whole night was that he thought him and Scott where past the fighting and all the mean words. Derek even considered Scott to be something of a brother. Well stepbrother, twice removed. The sound of running feet pulled Derek out of his thoughts. He wasn't surprised or eager to see that it was Scott who was coming after him.

"Derek, wait up." Scott called. In spite, Derek kept walking. "Really Derek. Look I'm so-, could you please just hold on for a second." Scott said. Derek thought to himself that he was stopping because he wanted to, not because Scott wanted him too.

"What more do you want? I'm gone; you won't be seeing much of me anymore." Derek said once Scott had reached him. He looked everywhere but Scott's face, not wanting to show how hurt he was.

"Look I'm an ass for what I said back there. That wasn't right on my part." Scott said trying to make eye contact with Derek. Though he didn't need to, Derek could smell the sincerity and the tinge of guilt that was coming off of him in waves. "But neither were you Derek." At that Derek looked up at Scott incredulously.

"What?" Derek said in surprise. He legitimately didn't know what Scott was talking about.

"Really Derek. You actually think you can fool me? Or are you trying to fool yourself?" Scott asked his eyes narrowing. In utter bewilderment Derek look at Scott clueless."Wow you really don't know what you’re doing when you’re around him, do you?" Scott asked huffing.

"It always starts with the smell. The smell you get when you’re around him, it's overwhelming. Then you get these big dopey eyes, and that stupid grin. You don't yell or push him around like you used to, but if you do then there is no heat behind it. It's out of love or something. It's sickening." Scott says getting closer with every accusation.

"You may be able to trick Stiles and your little pack that you've changed, but you can't trick me. I know that you are still that sad little wolf who lost his way. Now you are just a sad little wolf who cried boy." Scott said, the smell of hatred almost burning Derek's nose.

"Well here I was thinking that you came after me to apologies. Glad that you set that right, but if you could please excuse me, I am going to hold up in my burnt down house and brood over the fact that I have nothing." Derek said sarcastically trying to hide his sadness, knowing that Scott could probably smell it on him.

"I just want you to stay away from Stiles. He has had enough hell that can last him a lifetime." Scott said turning and walking away. The ghost of tears threatened his eyes, and before they could make themselves known Derek turned tail and ran full sprint back to the loft. On the run Derek decided that he would do Scott one better than his favor of just staying away from Stiles; he would just stay away from everyone. Hell he’d would disappear completely. He's done it before.

He got home in record timing. Not wasting time when getting in the door stripping off his jacket and shirt, pacing around the loft running his hand through his hair. Not noticing the tears forming in his eyes and silently rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't really understand why but he knew that Scott was right. About everything.  About Stiles, about his life, everything. He'd never thought about it before, but somehow -someway, that scrawny, lanky, motor mouth of a kid had gotten under Derek's skin. He knew that he would do anything for Stiles. And though things may be good now, Derek knows the other shoe will drop. It always does. And if somehow the gods up above deem him worthy and give him Stiles, he would just bring him down with him.

Derek had been trying to play the normal guy when he wasn't. That cloud was still hanging over him and he was just been trying to ignore it. Ignore the fact that he basically killed his family. Sent Laura off to her death because he didn't want closure, didn't deserve it, but she went and tried to get it for him. Killed his uncle. Killed everyone that mattered to someone. Because that's what Derek does. He killed things. He killed and brooded, and made the people he cared about most miserable. And yeah, he's not ashamed to say that though Peter was coming back to kill them all, the Kanima, the alpha pack and the Darach, Derek has come to care deeply for each and every one of his pack members and those who have just suffered with him. But by caring for them Derek has basically signed their death notices. So that's why Derek was packing his bags at 2:00 in the morning and booking a plane ticket for Maine. He was zipping up his bag when his phone buzzed against the inside of his pocket.

 **Stiles:** hey sorry for Scott. He can be a dick sometimes. Don't take anything he says to heart. I know you've changed. You don't need a file or whatever to prove that.

This is why Derek can’t have Stiles. He threw the phone on the bed not bothering to reply back when another text came in.

 **Stiles:** I left after Scott came back in the diner and didn't get to finish my curly fries, so I'm coming over. I can supply the DVDs if you get the food.

"No" Derek says to himself, throwing the phone back on the bed with a little more force than necessary and sitting on the edge of the bed running his hands through his hair. About 30 minutes pass with Derek still in the same spot when he hears a bang at the door.   Derek refused to get up knowing by the humming bird flutter heartbeat that it’s Stiles. The knocks get a little louder when Stiles start to speak. The rusted steal door muffling his voice.

"Hey asshat, I know you're in there your soccer mom car is downstairs. Open the door it's really creepy out here. I wanna be inside where it's a little less creepy." Before Stiles could finish Derek was already at the door smiling. He could make him wait a little longer.

"Come on sourwolf. Scotty didn't hurt your feeling that much did he? Open up I can feel your broodiness out here. Let me in." Stiles said ending it with a hard pound on the door. Derek laughs at the nickname Stiles has given him opening the door just enough for a narrowed eye and pinched lip Stiles to slink through. Derek on the other hand was just trying to keep from laughing at the boy.

"Not funny you dick. Your 'neighbors' looked like they wanted to eat me." Stiles said walking over to the kitchen counter and dropping the DVDs while using one hand to air quote 'neighbors'.

"They would have thrown you back. Your insistent talking would have driven them mad before they could have gotten a chunk out of you." Derek said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, Funny." Stiles said turning around and rolling his eyes.

"Anyways I brought over a shit ton of movies to watch as we chow down, and seeing as you haven't made any preparations for tonight I guessing you want to get started as I take a piss." Stiles said looking at the empty kitchen. Turning around he gave Derek a disappointed look, which was more of an amused disappointment than a 'you killed your whole family' disappointment. Stiles gave him a pat on the shoulder as he walked past heading or the bathroom.

 "What am I getting myself into?" Derek asked under his breath when Stiles was out of earshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for the comments and kudos and everything. I just want to hunt you down and hug you forever. If you want my tumblr URL then comment or message and I will post it on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Michelle's words ran over and over in Stiles' mind as he walked into Derek's loft. Only thing that mattered. Stiles shook his head, trying to forget what she had said to him, trying to forget what that did to him. Made his stomach lurch and twist with his chest getting warmer and warmer. "Fucking hell." Stiles said under his breath. He ran a hand over his face and into his hair where it stayed as he looked himself in the mirror. His hair stood on ends in every direction from the multiple times he pulled his fingers through it, his shirt was wrinkled and the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. If you looked closely you could see the mustard stain that never washed off from last weeks whole grain hot dogs with his dad. Stiles was exhausted but he looked like he just rolled out of an orgy and threw on the closest thing to him.

"I hope you're not taking a shit in there!" Derek yelled from somewhere in the front of the loft.

"I'm sure your would be able to hear the struggle." Stiles yelled back smiling when he pictured the look Derek had on his face. He walked out of the bathroom and almost doubled over in laughter when he saw Derek's face, it was just like he imagined. "So what'd you make?" He asked once his giggle fit was over.

"Microwaved leftovers." Derek said sliding a steaming tupperware across the island in Stiles' direction. Stiles looked at it trying to see what it was through the clouds of steam. “Cheese soup.” Derek said pulling a tub out of the microwave for himself.

“It looks like something that a witch would make in a cauldron.” Stiles said shaking the tub. His chest ached when he saw the corner of Derek’s mouth lift in a small smile.

“It’s good, just eat it.” Derek pulled two spoons from one of the cabinet drawers and handed one  to Stiles, who took it reluctantly. It was pretty good, great actually. It didn’t taste like puke so that was on the plus side.

“Did you make this?” Stiles asked taking another spoonful in his mouth. Derek nodded his focus trained on the bowl in his hands. He was embarrassed, or at least Stiles thought he was by the way Derek’s ears turned an adorable shade of pink. “It’s amazing.” Stiles said. He watched Derek eat, which isn’t creepy at all in Stiles’ mind. He was a little primitive with the way he ate, his hand gripping the handle like it was a turkey’s leg, and the way he wrapped his mouth around the spoon like this would be his last meal. Derek must’ve realized that Stiles had stopped eating by the way one of his eyebrows raised and he looked at him in a very questioning way.

“What?” Derek asked around a mouthful of spoon, which made a little bit of the soup fall into his beard.

“Has anyone told you that you eat like a starving child?” Stiles asked, putting his bowl down on the counter and walking over to Derek who looked at him through dark eyelashes. “Slow down the food isn’t going anywhere.” Stiles lifted a hand to Derek's face, who only flinched a little, and rubbed off the soup where it was with his thumb. Without thinking Stiles put the thumb, the same thumb that was on Derek's face, that had wiped off cooling soup into his mouth. Stiles watched Derek’s eyes widen as they followed his thumb into his mouth, he almost missed the blush that was creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. He walked back over to his forgotten bowl mouthing a silent WHAT THE FUCK to himself.

“So what movie do you want to watch first? I brought over the whole Star Wars series, all of the SpiderMan movies and the Hulk.” Stiles said trying to redirect the situation. Derek was still looking down at the place where Stiles was standing in front of him all wide eyed and just doing nothing. “DEREK!” Stiles said his voice raised just a little louder than necessary, but it did snap Derek out of his mind, instead of staring at the floor he blinked a couple times and adjusted his stare towards Stiles. According to his eyebrows Derek had no clue what Stiles had asked so he asked him again. “What do you want to watch?” His voice a little lower than before.

“Um, anything you want is fine with me.” Derek said shaking his head a little as he spoke.

“Star Wars it is then.” Stiles grabbed the DVD and brought it with him into the living room. He sat in front of the tv and turned on the player. It was silent, like really silent, the type of silent that makes your ears ring so nobody could blame him when he jumped at the sound of him popping the DVD out of the case. “You should make some popcorn.” Stiles suggested it earned him a grunt from in the kitchen and a few slammed cabinet doors. Once the DVD was in the player Stiles chanced a glance towards Derek in the kitchen. He had one of his famous constipated looks on his face, where his dark heavy eyebrows almost met in the middle with how much he was frowning. His shoulders were hunched up around his neck from how hard he was gripping the edge of the counter. Stiles has seen this look Derek before but not for a long time.

“Dude, Der what’s going on. Are you alright. We don’t need to have popcorn, it’s just I tend to get a little hungry during long movies and I just didn’t want to get up in the middle of it.” Stiles explained walking over to Derek and standing across the island.

“I just think you should go. Scott was right, I shouldn’t be acting like something I’m not. I haven’t really changed at all.” Derek said some of the tension in his shoulders and face dissolving into sadness.

“Is that what this is Der? You are really going to let Scott get to you?” Stiles said. “Look around, do you see any dents in the wall where you’ve thrown me. No because you haven’t. Derek if you hadn’t changed the least bit in the three or four years that I’ve known you then I wouldn’t be able to step within one feet of the loft without your claws around my neck. You’ve learned and grown more as a werewolf, as a man than any of your Betas even Scott with his new Alpha powers. Which if you ask me makes him more of an idiot douche than a leader.” Stiles watch Derek’s face for any signs that he might be getting what he was saying. “The pack is all that I have left to enjoy aside from my dad. The only thing that I have going for me. And it is all thanks to you and the work that you do to keep us together and safe. We are all thankful for it and we aren’t going to go anywhere.” Derek hadn’t changed position at all but the sadness was gone replaced by some type of understanding. “Now let’s go watch some Star Wars.” Stiles didn’t wait for Dereks approval as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He smiled when he heard a small Thank You and the sound of popcorn popping in the microwave.

 

 


End file.
